TDPI:One extra headache
by DeCode232
Summary: Idk if the title makes sense but eh I'm doing this for fun (and for some money my sisters and brother put on a bet with me)
1. Chapter 1

**My brother and sisters are seeing if this would work out****and be funny I hate my brother and sisters at time but alas nothing I can do 'bout it so****the 3 musketeers (my younger brother and sister and then my older sister of full blood I have a sister on my father's side who is in no relation to my mother so yeah I sorta the middle child) bet me I can't do a good fan fiction with my oc I wanna prove 'em wrong. -Sighs- when is school supposed to start? Anyway I only own my oc.**

-No one's P.O.V-

"Wait there is only 14 constants we are missing one!"Chris said in annoyance. "Well what do we have 'ere a crazy host "A voice asked as a boy with sand brown hair with dark red tips wearing a white tee shirt gray jeans and black jacket with a hoodie that was a size to big for him and a black chain thing with 2 gray wolves on it a adult wolf and a pup both looking like they where howling walked out of the shadows a grin that would make the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland look shocked"Everyone meet Alexander Charles James Hayden Robin son of Charles James Robin."Chris said. "Call me Alec call me anything else and whoever did is dead."Alec said in annoyance but had venom in his words sending glares "Alec you shall be on the Confused bears."Chris said. "Confused bears where did you get that some free online translator?"Alec asked with a smirk and walked over and stood next to Ella. "Hi I'm Ella."Ella said in a sing song voice. "What are you supposed to be snow white?"Alec asked with some a bit of a confused tone but then shrugged it off as he got poked and turned around in annoyance to look at Leonard with a small glare but just rolled his eyes and listened to Chris.

-Challenge time No One's P.O.V with the confuse bears-

"So what do we do?"Dave asked. "I get the fire to aim at me and the opposing team you guys get the things."Alec said and then jumped from behind the rocks and jumped up and down waving his arms. "YO CHEFY OVER HERE I BET YA FIVE BUCKS YOU CAN'T HIT ME!"Alec yelled as Chef shot tennis balls at him but he just quickly jumped and ducked. "Man this is easy that all you got Chef?"Alec said and did back flip and then picked up a tennis ball and threw it back at Chef but it missed Chef and Alec got hit in the stomach and was sent back into a tree and hit the tree with a groan. "Ow."He groaned.

-Alec confessional-

Alec looked annoyed at the camera. "For my friends back home Ryan get off that floor its not funny, Kate please hit Ryan for me John please oh dear please when I get home and if I'm so crazy kill me please!"Alec pleaded and then laughed.

-Back to the tree moment-

"Alec!"The confused bears yelled and ran to Alec. "My aching back."Alec groaned. "Alec are you okay?"Sky asked. "When I get home I'm gonna kill Ryan and John if Kate hasn't killed them first."Alec muttered. "Ryan and John who are they?"Sugar asked. "Nobody just talking to myself."Alec muttered.

-After the Challenge same person who went home first episode did-

"I wonder what Ryan is up to maybe without me getting hurt to laugh at or what Kate is doing she's probably still giving Ryan a scolding ha and John he must be working on some transporter or something."Alec said as he leaned on a tree looking at the stars with a small smile. "I'm finally doing it grandfather I left home Kate and Ryan's parents where so nice to let me live with them hell sometimes John drags me to his house to hang out."Alec said softly pulling out a photo of a man with gray hair but you could still see some sand brown in it and gray eyes wearing a blue plaid shirt and black pants stand with a younger look Alec but the only difference was the necklace thing Alec had was around the man's neck he turned the picture over and it said 'Alec at 9 years of age and Hayden at 60 years of age we never knew it would happen may he rest in peace.' Alec turned the photo back over again trying to force a smile. "Whos that?"A voice asked behind him making him jump and he whipped around to see Ella. "None of your business!"Alec stated coldly as Ella looked shocked. "He's not important and I shouldn't even keep this picture!"Alec said letting out a frustrated growl of annoyance. "You should calm down."Ella stated softly. "What do you know how can I be calm when my life is so messed up that its like I should be dead I mean my family really hates my guts so I had to run away I only have 3 friends!"Alec growled out in annoyance.

"I mean its like my family is ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"Alec yelled out and punched a tree as hard as he could then turned around a slumped his back pressing to the trunk the tree but Ella who was unfazed walked over to Alec. "I'm all alone in the world that hates me my life is so confusing!"Alec said. "Maybe you should talk about it that whats would make me feel better."Ella said sitting next to Alec. "I'll tell you later we should get to where ever we are going."Alec said and stood up and walked back to the team Ella following before Alec laid down and looked at the stars he took off his jacket and used it was a pillow until he saw Ella struggling with trying to find a good rock or something to use as a pillow. "Hey Snow white come over here!"Alec called out because the other team members where asleep. "Yes?"Ella asked as she sat down next to Alec as he shrugged. "I was bored Snow white needed someone to talk to."Alec said before laying on his back and put his jacket over him to use as a blanket but soon he and Ella fell asleep.

**Now that this chapter is over excuse me while I go kill my brother, and 2 sisters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:p if I owned Total Drama I would of killed Chris no matter what. XD I only own my ocs lets start oh yes during the story from here on out I may zoom onto whats happening with Kate,Ryan and John because lets face it Kate is gonna kill somebody and it most likely is going to be Ryan...**

-In a house somewhere in Canada-

2 guys 1 with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a black tee shirt and black jeans was running to the tv the other boy had black hair and blue eyes wore a midnight blue tee shirt and blue jeans also white rimmed glasses was walking over to the tv. "KATE HURRY UP ITS ON!"The blond hair boy yelled as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink tee shirt and purple jeans ran into the room glaring at the blond haired boy. "Shut it Ryan!"The girl said as the two started to bicker. "Will you two shut up."The black haired boy said in annoyance. "SHUT IT JOHN!"Kate and Ryan said and the boy John shrank back just as the show came on.

-On the island-

Alec started to wake up and tried to move his arm but something was on it so blinking a few times me looked at his arm and saw Ella's head on his arm as if it was a pillow. "Hey Snow white get up and give me back my arm."Alec said with a laugh as Ella suddenly bolted up.

-Back with Ryan,Kate and John-

"Wow that girl i cute!"Ryan said. "No fair Alec gets the cute one!"Ryan grumbled then something hit him in the back of the head and he glared at Kate. "Oh its on!"Ryan said and went to pin Kate down when they heard a voice. "RYAN RICK RONALD JACKSON AND KATE KAYA KIARA JACKSON STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE!"A voice yelled. "Yes mother."Kate and Ryan both replied back as John snickered. "Whats so funny Johnathan Jay Jake Hills?!"Ryan growled.

-Back on the island-

"So uh we better get going."Alec said blushing a bit and rubbing his arm as he and Ella stood up. "I'm just gonna uh go for a walk."Alec said and walked off. "Attention newbies please report for your challenge!"Chris' voice over the loud speaker yelled.

-Back to Kate,John and Ryan-

"What the hell pigs and grease Chris is a idiot!"Ryan said. "Truly he is not he is just deranged."John said as he pushed his glasses up because they where sliding down his nose. "But on a different note it seems our buddy has fallen head over heels for who he refers to as 'Snow white' also known as Ella but I wonder if Ella has fallen for him as well."John said and got 2 blank stares. "Alec is in love with Ella and I want to know if Ella likes him as well."John summed up thinking to himself 'use words that are small.'. "Whatever I think we should find this island and give our best friend in the whole wide world some romance advice."Ryan said with a smirk that said 'You can't change my mind no matter how hard ya try'. "Let me get the map."Kate said in a huff. "I'll get the hover car."John said in annoyance.

-Back on the Island-

"Who is doing what part?"Alec asked can't quiet shaking the feeling that his 3 friends at home are up to something but soon he tuned out what his team was saying because the feeling that his 3 friends where up to something was a bad feeling all around.

-Again after the Challenge (sorry peeps hate the first 2 challenges)-

Alec was hanging upside down from a tree trying to fall asleep. "You know hanging upside down is never a good thing for your head."A sweet sing song voice said and Alec nearly fell out of the tree but he landed on his feet. "What the heck snow white you scared the crap out of me!"Alec stated in annoyance. "Just was going for a walk."Ella stated.

-Confessional Alec-

"Since when do walks include annoying me to the extreme?"Alec asked. "And I can't shake this feeling John,Kate and Ryan are up to something well its more like Ryan is and Kate and John are being dragged along I swear if they show up I'm voting myself off the island!"Alec stated his eyes darting around fearing that his 3 friends mainly Ryan.

-With Kate,Ryan and John-

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"John asked as they where now in the water after John turned the Hover car into a Hover boat. "I'm sure we took the turn here and now we should be here."Ryan said pointing to the map they where currently in the middle of no where 1000 and 1000 miles of ocean. "Let me see that Ryan!"Kate said grabbing the map from his hands. "You idiot you read it upside down!"Kate said.

** This is starting to be fun but I'm still after the $15 my sisters and brother promised me.**


End file.
